Harry Potter and the Snake Charmer
by momoanzu
Summary: Summary: Not sure where I am going with this but I was inspired by another fic's take on Harry/Tom and wanted to give it a go. This is a Tom/Harry fic but no idea where it is going, sorry! Notes: Not sure where I am going with this but I was inspired by another fic's take on Harry/Tom and wanted to give it a go. This is a Tom/Harry fic but no idea where it is going, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Not sure where I am going with this but I was inspired by another fic's take on Harry/Tom and wanted to give it a go. This is a Tom/Harry fic but no idea where it is going, sorry!

* * *

At the end of the Summer, Harry was happy he would be going back to Hogwarts. Dudley was a terror since his girlfriend had left for college. Harry bore the brunt of his anger and couldn't wait to step through the barrier on the platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry was loading his trunk into the car and loading Hedwig into the car as well. Harry was minding his own business when Dudley decided to pour his cup of his mother's lemonade on Harry's head, right before they were leaving for the train station. Harry gasped and pushed Dudley over, punching him in his overly large gut. Harry's aunt Putunia yelled at Harry and pushed him into the car. Dudley laughed and ran into the house.

Uncle Vernon got into the car and turned around to threaten Harry. "Listen here boy! This is a warning to keep your head down at the train station!" Harry just sighed and tried to move into a dryer position, since his shirt and pants got soaked when Dudle pulled his prank. Biting his lip to keep back his insult, Harry just stared out his window. He tried his best to ignore his family, their insults really weren't going to dampen his spirits today!

* * *

I hope you like! I have no idea where this story is headed but it is nice to write something!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as they arrived at King's Cross station, Uncle Vernon pulled out Harry's belongings and looked at Harry in a manner that meant he thought of Harry like scum. He got back into the car and just stared angrilly and Harry, making sure he was acting "normal." Harry sighed and looked around for his friends. After waiting for about five minutes, he got tired of the strange looks, which made him uncomfortable and he decided to go through.

* * *

As Harry passed through Platform 9 and 3/4, he began looking for his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. He usually waited for them in KIng's Cross station but wanted to put as much space as possible between himself and Uncle Vernon.

As he walked towards the Hogwarts Express and saw his friends Neville Longbottom and Seasmus Finnigan laughing and talking excitedly. As he came closer, he heard some words from their conversation.  
c "Yeah, I was leafing through my new textbooks while I was talking to Gran about what to buy in Hogsmeade...she wants me to ask Hermoine about what to do about tooth pain, haha... yeah this tooth is not having any problems since she used magic on it but she wants me to ask what muggles do...I think she is mad about having to heal it so much, but I love candy.."

"Hi Seamus, Neville..do you know where Ron and Hermoine are? And I overheard you talking Neville...do wizards really have tooth problems..? Hermoine should know, her parents are dentists after all, haha.."

"Yeah I think they are already on the train Harry!" Seamus laughed and joked about Hermoine and Ron needing private time together which made Harry feel sad. Since his relationship with Cho Change went south, he has not really felt attracted to anyone, let alone girls...

"Well, I will find them, see you later!" Harry said nervously and hopped on the train. Harry began to search for his friends. He was just about to open a compartment when he heard the voices of the occupants inside. He heard his enemy, Draco Malfoy talking quietly. Not wanting to see him, he quickly released the door handle, but was pressed into the door by another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

"Well look at this, is Harry Potter eavesdropping?" Harry scowled, pushing away from the Slytherin. "No, I was looking for my friends! If you will excuse me..." Harry walked away quickly. He then began to knock on doors, finally finding them in the fifth compartment. He looked at his friends scowling at one another and was about to ask what was wrong when Hermoine rushed past him, in tears.

"Ron..?" Ron looked at him utterly miserable. "Harry...I am so done with this...I just told her that I want a break..we are moving too fast but...she didn't take it too well...

"Oh Ron..I am sorry..but..don't you like her? You too can work it ou-" "NO! She wants to do things that I don't...nevermind..."

Harry didn't know what to say or do, so he began to put his things in the luggage compartments. He heard Ron sigh and he felt himself being hugged from behind. "Oh Harry...I hate this..."

"Ron..I am sorry..." Harry got free and and he looked away. Being pushed by Zabini was bad enough but Ron too? He put his hands in his lap and sighed. "Ron, she will calm down...I am sure of it!" Harry smiled encouragingly and he looked out the window as the train began moving.

* * *

Sorry for the wait...I just did this in one sitting so...haha...I made Hermoine sad, sorry..but I want Ron to be with Draco, sorry, haha...going to write tomorrow too so this fic can finally get going! Poor Harry, not sure about his feelings haha...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was getting annoyed. When he had to wait an entire summer to see his friends, he had hoped that finally seeing them again would be awesome. Unfortunately, his friends were in the middle of fighting over the pace of their relationship. In all honesty, he was already over it. He had wanted to discuss his nightmares...but with Hermoine keeping herself at bay, Ron didn't seem to keen on discussing anything.

While his closest friends were in a battle all their own, they didn't seem that ready to talk about Harry's problems. He himself was tired of the confusion. He had nightmares with Volde-no Tom Riddle attemtping to act like he would if Harry was his lover! He, with his beautiful face, luscious dark hair! Harry was so confused! If Dumbledore knew that Harry's nights were dominated with such a side of Voldemort! In his dreams, Tom Riddle...he acting so..sensual! The very thought made Harry worry that his professor would question his sanity.

Harry decided to write to Sirius once he arrived back back at Hogwarts. He knew in the very beginning of the summer, these dreams, he might as well kiss his self respect goodbye. He tried to forget the dreams during the day but found himself getting aroused by the littlest things. He knew this had to be Voldemort's plan. But without the courage to write to his friends and admit what his dreams were focused on, he felt so alone.

When the students arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry rushed put away his things. Harry rushed to the Owlery, quill and parchment in hand. As he began writing, he didn't notice the other student who made an appearance. Draco Malfoy was already there with a roll of parchement ready to be delivered. Malfoy looked to his side. Before Harry could finish his correspondance to Sirius, Draco snatched his parchment.

"Well who would our hero, Harry Potter be writing to?" He began to read aloud what Harry had jotted down. "Dear Sirius, I am writing to you, asking for your advice. Since summer began I have been having these strange dreams-"

Harry snatched the parchment back before Malfoy could continue, his face a red mess of anger and embarrassment. "That was not for you! Go back to the Great Hall and leave me alone!" Harry ran to his dorm, not feeling up facing Dumbledore. He finshed his letter and placed it beneath his pillow before laying down and staring at the roof of his canopy.

While Harry ran off before dinner had begun, Ron and Hermoine were too preoccupied to really bother wondering what was wrong with their friend. They sat on opposite sides of Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They ignored one another and kept very quiet, worrying their friends. And though they didn't speak for the majority of the meal, when Malfoy appeared he came to harass Ron and Hermoine. He noted the obvious friction between the two of them before stepping into Ron's personal bubble. He smiled smuggly before whispering in Ron's ear:

"Now..if only you could afford a clue, you may be able to help the golden boy. Your friend Harry is writing about dreams- dreams that you can only guess at- to that prisoner. Maybe if you should pay attention before he gives in and falls to people on the "wrong side..."

Before Ron could react, Malfoy retreated and disappeared. Ron's face was beet red, with anger and..embarassment. While he was busy fighting with Hermoine, he had let Harry disappear to who knows where. Getting up and making his excuses to his friends, he headed for the Gryffindor dorm. Hopefully Harry would be there. He had his eyes opened...by Malfoy, of all people. The fact is he was not acting like a friend right now, his personal problems should take a back seat right now. He should be asking Harry if he has any problems with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Muggle relatives.

As he entered the Gryffindor, it was dead quiet. Nervous, he headed up the stairs to the boys 5th year dorm, he couldn't stop worrying over his best mate. As he opened the door, his eyes scanned the room quickly and let out a great sigh of releif. There, in his bed, was Harry sleeping peacefully. Ron smiled and went to get ready for bed. He worried for nothing. Still, he should pay more attention. They were best friends and he wouldn't allow Harry to face his battles alone.

* * *

Hey, slightly behind schedule but I will be making this fic a priority! How do you like this chapter? I am placing Harry and friends in the 5th book's timeline. Actually rereading it for accuracy, haha. Will try and update soon!


End file.
